Break Through the Heavens
by SilverThorn-2000
Summary: A strange, semi-humorous piece written after six hours of Gurren Lagann. Read at your own risk.


Break Through the Heavens

SilverThorn-2000

[Author's advance warning: This piece was written after roughly _six hours_ worth of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, followed by two of Sims 2. As a result, this is very much a crack-fic, and shouldn't be taken seriously. It's meant to be stupid and funny. I wrote it that way on purpose.]

Chris Darby stared at the picture in his hand. The slightly faded image of Cassandra Goth stared back at him. The image had been taken while they were both in high school. They'd been a couple once, though time and differing plans had caused them to part ways; he'd only intended it to be temporary. Life had intervened and Cassie had ended up with Don Lothario, womanizer extrodinare.

Chris, of course, knew Cassie'd figure it out eventually. She was getting married today, though, and Chris had tired of waiting.

He put the picture down, and grabbed the phone, dialing a number from memory. "Mike, it's Chris. Hey, is your wife still hosting that 'Lothario's Exes' support group?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"If anyone has a reason why these two should not be married, let them speak now-" The minister was cut off as the chapel's doors banged open and a dozen women stormed in.

"We've got several!" one shouted.

Cassandra Goth glanced at her fiancee, Don Lothario. "Is there something I should know?" she asked. Don shook his head.

"Sorry, ladies, but your objections are overruled!" He grinned, then turned back to the minister. "Father, if you-"

"_Hold it!"_

Two words, shouted from the back of the chapel. A figure, clad in sandals, loose pants, no shirt, a cape with a flaming skill in sunglasses motif, and a pair of said sunglasses. Cassandra blinked. "Chris Darby?"

Chris ignored her, focusing completely on Don. "Twelve women. All of them got the same promise that you've given Cassandra. And each and every one of them you left behind you!"

Don chuckled nervously, as Cassandra's look turned absolutely black. "Now, sir, I think you're misjudging me."

"Hardly! I refuse to let someone that I care about become another one of your victims!" Chris stood there, cape billowing around him in the drafty church entrance. "I won't let this wedding continue."

Don looked at the minister again. "Finish the ceremony, old man!"

The minister, in turn, flapped his mouth a few times. Chris started speaking again. "In the past, I protected Cassie. I cared- and still care- for her. Her dreams matter to me just as much as my own!"

Don looked straight at Chris. "I could care less. Never have cared. Just another notch on my belt." Cassandra's look shifted again, to pure, unbridled rage. "And it's not like you can stop it, Captain Melodrama."

"Melodrama? _Melodrama!?_ Protecting someone you love is never melodrama!" Chris snapped in return. "Those who stand in defiance of love should beware!"

Cassandra and the minister spared one another a glance, and both took a step away from Don. The minister didn't want to be drawn back into the conversation. Cassandra knew Chris was going into full-tilt hot blood mode; something that never ended well.

Don blinked at Chris' tirade, certain the other man was mad. Chris ignored the look.

"I love her! And because of that, I'll protect her, no matter what! I'll kick reason to the curb, make the impossible possible! I'll strike down your defiance with my fists!"

Don facepalmed. "Your fists."

"Yes, my fists! Mine are the fist that will shake the heavens!" Chris charged Don. Don stared in disbelief. Cassandra winced. The minister looked away. An electric guitar signaled the start of a Theme Music Power Up.

"_Just who the hell do you think I am!?"_

The reader may, at this juncture, prefer to think of the next few seconds as a series of still images. The first is of Chris leaping into the air. Cut to a black screen, broken by a jagged white line. The third is of Chris following through with a punch as Don is toppling over backwards.

Thank you for your patience. Back to a more standardized narrative now.

Don was flat on his back, jaw slouching loosely, and a half-dozen teeth missing from his mouth. Chris is standing next to Cassandra, who is now sans veil and engagement ring. On the plus side, she's now wrapped in Chris' cape. There are a dozen women moving towards the supine Don Lothario. Cassandra looked at Don and sniffed. "Maybe I'll have better luck now."

"You never know." Chris smirked, took Cassandra's arm in his, and led her from the chapel.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Dakara kakko tsukenaide_

_motto jibun wo shinjite_

_Sono yume wo oikake_

_Love & Rock, Love & Rock,_

_Peace!!_


End file.
